The EcoMark
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: This story is about possessed EcoMark bus.


Once upon a sunny morning, a little old woman awoke to a rumbling tummy. She said to her husband, "I'm desperately hungry, and bacon just won't do today."

The little old man scratched his chin thoughtfully. "How about some get food?"

a little old woman agreed. Soon, she had drive the TransTeq EcoMark Bus. The woman opened the door and cried triumphantly, "Our magnificent is ready to go!"

"I don't think so!" cried the EcoMark, and he comes to live and raced out the door.

Down the road the EcoMark ran, laughing and giggling. He passed a Sonic and his friends, the Equestria Girls, HuStudent Six, Maya, Trucy, Apollo, Pearl, Athena, Emily, Lily, Ash & friends, Kids Next Door and Powerpuff Girls, and he taunted, "I'm the EcoMark, can't you see? I know that you will never catch me!"

Joey: Come on.

Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Cream, Milla, Numbuh 3, Bubbles, Sereena, Bonnie, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Spike the Dog, HuNyx, HuCMC, Ocellus, Emily, Candy, Lily, Maya [Aida], Kippie, Apollo, Maya [Fey], Pearl and Athena: Pleeeeaaaase?

"We won't be giving any trouble." Huey said.

Then, quickly, Huey, Dewey and Louie, along with Gene and Philly, wearing their Woodchuck hats, salute.

"Woodchuck's promise!" Huey, Dewey, Louie, Philly and Gene said in unison.

Scrooge chuckles and salutes, "Ditto."

"Come on, guys. Single file." Sonic said.

The others cheered as they began and off she went after him. The characters went fast, but the EcoMark went faster!

The EcoMark passed the rest of the X-Men.

Jet: Get the Bus, Wave!

Wave: Yeah, Get the Bus!

Storm the Albatross: Get the Bus!

Jimmy [Kudo]: Get the Bus.

Rachel [Moore]: Get the Bus!

Richard [Moore]: Hey, Get the Bus.

Eva Kaden: Get the Bus.

Cyclops: Get the Bus, Pro.

X-Men: Oh, Scott! The X-Men is here to celebrate, bub. Get the Bus!

The EcoMark passed the Rocko.

Rocko: Yo! The Flying Rocko is in the house!

Rocko began and fly off she went after him.

The EcoMark passed the Warners.

EcoMark: I'm the EcoMark, can't you see? I know that you will never catch me!

Yakko: A EcoMark? Now why didn't we use that in the first place?

Wakko: We're so stupid.

Dot: Oh, geez.

Allenby: At least I won't roast the Bus.

Yakko: You're right.

Then the Warners, and Allenby is in Charnge.

Bowser: I'd LOVE to have some of your ham, Guys!

The EcoMark passed the Power Rangers.

Robo Knight: We Found one!

Troy: You'll get used to him.

Orion: Yeah.

Kuban: It feels good to be back as a Power Ranger!

Sienna: Sure is, Kuban!

Tommy: Come on, Rangers, single file.

The Rangers then after the bus.

The EcoMark passed the Netsavers (from Megaman NT Warrior), the BrotherBand (Geo Stelar and his team from Megaman Starforce), the Tiny Toons, Tom, Jerry, Questeam (A/N: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest), the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX gang, the 5D's gang, Team Zexal, Team Yuya, the Cooper Gang, the Avengers, the Capcom Heroes, the Tatsunoko heroes, TOM-5, Team Kikaider, Ultraforce, the Tekken Fighters, the Justice League, Teen Titans/Young Justice, a lot of Twilight's human friends, Big Hero 6, the Mortal Kombat heroes, the other Digidestined and their parents, Pooh and his Friends, The 100 Acre Avatar League, David's Pooh's Adventures Team, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Groark the Dragon and his friends, The Simpsons, the Mighty Ducks, Mystery Inc., the Peanuts Gang, Team Megaman, the Ninja Turtles, Splinter, April O'Neal, Casey Jones, the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce (including Jinmay), the Muscle League, the Pirates of Dark Water, the Street Sharks, the Voltron Force (lion & vehicle), the Eds, the Fluppy Dogs, the Knights of the Zodiac, the Ronin Warriors, the Big Bad Beetleborgs Metallix, the Battletoads, the Swat Kats, the Manhattan Gargoyles, Woody Woodpecker and his family, Hank Hill and his friends, Felix the Cat, the Ghostbusters, the Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins, Kim and Jason (from The Care Bears Movie), Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs, Rainbow Brite, Twink, Starlite, the Color Kids, the Wonderful 101, Beck, Call, Mighty Numbers 1-8, Ally Hayden and her father, Powerpuff Girls Z, the Toshin warriors (A/N: from Battle Arena Toshinden), Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends, Dumbledore's Army, the KND carolers, Tim the Bear, Dr. Drakken, Stan Smith and his family, Loke Groundrunner and his friends, the ACME Agents, the VILE Villains, the VR Troopers, the Bladebreakers, the DinoTrux gang, Annie (from Annie (1982)), The Beetle Boys, Denver the last dinosaur and his friends, Buddy and his friends (from Dinosaur Train), the entire cast from Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise, the Solar System Bladers, Arthur and his friends, the Autobots (with the help of shrinking magic), the Blaster Pals (A/N: from Math Blaster), the 00 Cyborgs, Bob Belcher and his family, The entire fairies from Rainbow Magic, the Z-Fighters, SpongeBob SquarePants, Kamen Riders, Masked Rider, the Stewart family (A/N: from Masked Rider), Astro Boy and his friends, the WOOHP agents, the Stay Tooned Gang, Ninja Baseball Bat Men, Satsuki's Elite Four, Mako Mankanshoku and her family, Nuku Nuku and her family, the animals from Walking with Prehistoric Beasts, the Oliver & Company gang, Buzz Lightyear, Team Dragon (Jake Long and his friends), Mike and Sulley, Chanticleer and his friends (from Rock-a-Doodle), Star Fox, Mr. Thumnus and Harry Potter (from Epic Movie), Pippi and Friends, Teknoman Blade & the Space Knights and a bunch of Disney characters.

EcoMark: I'm the EcoMark, can't you see?.

he called.

Ecomark: I know that you will never catch me!

Buster: Oh Dear!

Babs: Oh My God!

Alex II: Yo!

Pricilla: (gasps happily) Hamton!

Hamton: (as he and Pricilla hug each other) Hey, Pricilla. Glad to see you.

Alexis: Oh My God!

Geo: Hey there!

Sonia Sky: Hi!

Teknoman Blade: Nice place you got here, Miss Honey.

Sly Cooper: Hey.

Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders entered the room also.

Princess Gwenevere: Get The Bus!

Fallon: Oh My God!

Tamara: (to her animal babies) Come on, kids.

Then, a blue Pac-Man ghost-like blob named Bloo came up with a boy named Mac.

Bloo: (glares) For you, it did. I got trapped again!

Mac: (rolls eyes) Oh brother, Bloo. Stop the Bus!

Pippi: When will he ever learn?

Applejack: Hmph! That's what he gets for being selfish and stupid, especially for doing some obnoxious things through the year, including having a slumber party at Mac's WITHOUT his permission, that which caused him to get grounded for a month.

Pippi: Glad Herriman and Frankie are seeing to it that his unapproved slumber parties won't happen anymore.

Applebloom: Yeah. (grins) Hey, Stop the Bus!

Pippi: All right!

The two then ran off as Pinkie Pie ran after them.

Pinkie Pie: Wait for me, girls! (giggles)

The EcoMark passed the Bob's construction vehicles in the yard up.

"Oh, crap!" whispered Lofty when he saw EcoMark.

"What do we do?" Scoop whispered back.

"I'll save him with my hook. It'll be one minute, I think," replied Lofty, unsure...as usual. :)

"Let's go!" Lofty made a "come on" gesture with his hook. They all set off, following EcoMark.

They joined everyone and took off after him, hobbling and scooting, galloping and running. They were fast, but the EcoMark was faster!

On and on the EcoMark ran, calling, "I'm the EcoMark, can't you see? I know that you will never catch me!" An hour later, when he reached a small town, he turned around to find that no one had been able to keep up with him. He truly was faster than anyone else.

However, the EcoMark realized he was alone. "This is not acceptable," he said sadly. So he sat and thought and thought and sat, and then he came up with a plan.

The EcoMark started a bakery in the town and baked quite a few family members and friends to keep him company. That was the life of the EcoMark!


End file.
